To Be Decided
by ShadowZone85
Summary: Olivia Langford: fifteen years old, and the world's youngest archaeologist. For her fifteenth birthday, her mother paid for her to search for a location she had been working on. There she'll find more than adventure, she'll find mystery, and something far more diabolical than she thought she would find. Obi-Wan/OC VERY AU. Takes place between AOTC and ROTS.


**A/N: Welcome to my first Star Wars fic! Actually it's sort of a crossover between SW and TR (Tomb Raider). See, one night I watched a SW marathon, then played the new TR game for a while then went to bed directly after. Bad idea. I had a weird dream that night, and what you are about to read is based off that dream. Now, for the TR part of this, it'll maintain the story line, but with a SW twist. A lot of the things said are part of the actual script of the game, and do not belong to me. That credit goes to Edios, Square Enix, and Crystal Dynamics alone. Also, I've changed Lara Croft's name to a different one, as well as other names. If you wish to find out what lines and name were part of the game, I suggest looking up the walkthrough on YouTube, or play the game yourself. It's an awesome game! You will not be disappointed.**

**I've decided to keep this in the SW category and not a crossover. I just don't think it rates as a crossover story. If you feel I'm wrong, by all means let me know, and I'll change it.**

**I Blame/Dedicate this story to: SerendipityAEY. I pitched this idea to her and she absolutley loved it. She also begged me to work on it as she loved the idea of Obi-Wan experiencing different territory than what he's used to. I mean hey, who's to say the Force and archaeology don't mix? Anywho, I certainly hope you enjoy this story my friend. I'm still working out the kinks, but I hope I can stick with it.**

**As for the rest of my readers, ****_please_**** leave a review, they mean more to me then anything. They help give me inspiration to keep going. So, with that said, happy reading, and remember to leave a review! :D**

...

A famous explorer once said, that the extraordinary is in what we do, not who we are. At fifteen years old, I had finally set out to make my mark, to find adventure. But instead, adventure found me. In our darkest moments...when life flashes before us...we find something; something that keeps us going...something that pushes us.

It all began when the sirens started blaring, signaling trouble aboard the vessel that rocked back and forth violently from the crashing waves outside. The storm was fierce, unrelenting, and it caused me to be tossed from my state room desk and slammed into the corner of my locker, smashing the side of my head and leaving a bleeding gash beside my right eye. What the hell was going on? Was there some sort of drill I wasn't aware of? I was sure of one thing, I had to find my mother, or at least one of the others aboard this ship. Maybe they knew.

I pushed myself up, and stumbled to the door as the waves continued to rock the ship. Once I managed to get the door open, I stumbled out into the hallway. Water that was supposed to be outside the ship, rushed at me like a paw from a cat reaching for its prey. I turned and ran, but the wave of water was to quick. I was swept up into a freezing, dark abyss, struggling to find air. My hearing was muffled, and all I could hear was the rush of the current as the wave of water carried me off.

Somehow, along the way, I bumped into something. Not caring what it was, I grabbed hold. It was a ladder. I thanked any God I knew off the top of my head, and began to climb, fighting against the current. Finally, I reached the top, taking a huge gulp of air. Above me was a hatch that led to the upper levels of the ship. I tried to open it, yanking the handle desperately, but it would not open. I banged on the window in the center of the hatch. "Help! Someone please help!" I screamed, fear and panic growing from the water that was now rising to my chin.

All I felt compelled to do was keep banging on the window, even though I knew no one would hear me. I was going to die here, I felt it coming. Death was circling me. I was going to drown inside the ship, alone, not knowing if anyone else knew where I was or what was happening. I wouldn't know if my mother was looking for me, or if she was even alive.

I just let myself go as the water finally took me under. I held my breath for as long as I could, but just as I started to feel my lungs start to burn, start to fill with water, I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me up out of the hatch and onto the water free floor of an upper deck. I was on my knees, gasping for air, spluttering as I coughed what little water was in my lungs out. I had no idea who dragged me out, but it didn't take me long to figure out who it was.

"Olivia! Come on, girl!" I heard a voice call out over the storm. I looked up and took in the shocking sight before me. The ship had been torn in two by the storm, and on the other side was a friend of my mother and I, and the captain of the ship: Conrad Roth. He was holding his hand out, begging me to run. "Come on, girl!" He yelled again. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and darted forward. I stumbled a few times as the ship shook itself even further away from its other half, creating a larger gap between them. I jumped over crates, and fallen chairs, until finally I gave a horrific leap across the gap and grab hold of Roth's hand. But the storm had left us soaked, and my wet hand slipped from his, and I fell.

I fell what seemed like forever, crashing into the dark depths of the rathfull ocean below. I don't know how long I was down there, but eventually, somehow, the ocean decided to spare me, and I found myself washed up on the shore of a beach. It was dark, and as I gained my bearings and tried to calm myself, I noticed that the storm had stopped, leaving a crystal clear, starry night sky with the moon full and shinning brightly.

I rolled over on the sand, coughing, and somewhere in the distance I heard raised voices.

"Resuscitate that one!" One voice yelled.

"Let's not lose our heads! Stay calm!" Yelled another.

"Where is Olivia? We have to find Olivia!" Came another voice. I knew that voice. It was my mother; she was alive!

"Mum! I'm here! I'm _here_!" I yelled as loud as my lungs could allow. I got up, and just as I started to run forward, something hard hit the side of my head, and then I knew no more, just blackness.

...

**A/N: It will be Olivia's POV for a small while before Obi-Wan comes in. Well, what did you all think of the the prologue? Be nice now, a simple "nice" would suffice. :)**


End file.
